


I am not Insane. (Title pending) UNFINISHED

by orphan_account



Series: NOT INSANE (but maybe I am) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (That one is somewhat), Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/F, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, the tags have spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rewrite of Border of Sanity (Not Insane)Kokichi Oma is dead.Kokichi Oma is dead...Kokichi Oma is... dead?Kokichi Oma is not dead.Why is Kokichi Oma not dead?Is Kokichi Oma really not dead?Kokichi Oma is Dead............Kokichi Oma wishes he was dead.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Everyone, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, You choose most of the relationships!
Series: NOT INSANE (but maybe I am) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862023
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue... The start of insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!  
> You can also recommend a name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Oma....

**The** press wasn’t what he was scared of, Kokichi was scared of trust.

This plan involved trust.

And maybe… Kokichi could finally have trust in someone, without having to be scared of the outcome.

Kokichi would die, yes, but he finally got to place his trust in someone that trusted him _(even if that trust only lasted an hour at most)_.

Kokichi wasn’t gonna regret this, no sir. But perhaps he should’ve trusted them all a bit more… given them a chance to prove themselves. But after everything Kokichi had done to them… why would they care about him?

At least Kokichi could save them. He would never regret this choice, but he would regret others. 

They might blame him in the end, but they **would** survive. They would live, they would thrive. If one didn’t, then Kokichi was going to come back as a ghost and kill them all himself! Though that was a lie.

_”You all better not die…”_

_**SPLAT**!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been with this to the start!  
> Things have changed, check the tags!  
> Let me know if I leave any tags out and please let me know what relationships you guys want, from any of the games! (Example: Nagito x Haijme, Ibuki x Mikan, Kaede x Rantaro, Miu x Angie)
> 
> We are finally starting this up again! I cant wait to see how this is gonna go with all of you! Maybe you’ll notice some...changes


	2. Chapter One: It begins with the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And ends with a lie)

~~When Kokichi woke up— Wait, what the hell?! _‘Woke up’?_ That can’t be right…~~

Because...

Because…

**Kokichi Oma was dead.**

**Kokichi Oma was dead…**

**....Kokichi Oma was dead?**

**But… Kokichi Oma was alive.**

When Kokichi woke up he was right where he had started. He was inside a locker? It was the locker that he had been trapped inside at the beginning. The beginning of it all… the beginning of the Killing game.

Was… Was this a reset? A dream of some sort? Some horrible excuse of a despairing nightmare? That didn’t make sense...

**No matter what it was though, he would live it to its fullest.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kokichi and Keebo got along this time, what a surprise. Still, if Kokichi was to help, he needed to do something about Keebo’s… situation…

Of course, as Kokichi was starting to go over his life choices and past mistakes when Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara burst in. Not that Kokichi was mad about it! He was just… _tired._

Kokichi introduced himself as the _Ultimate Supreme Leader_. They… They had believed him… Well not that Kokichi doubted they would.

Kokichi would be better, he swears.

”How did you get the title of Supreme Leader?” Kaede asked him. It snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I guess it was my leadership skills? I have a... group of people that mostly just listen to me, I don't know.” Kokichi replied without care, trying to come off as a dick. He shrugged.

Kokichi supposed that when he turned to Keebo and asked him something, he should’ve kept quiet…

“Hey, Keebo?” 

“Yes?” 

“.....” _Resist the urge, me! Resist the urge!_ “Do you KNOW WHAT ROBOPHOBIA IS?” _Jesus, I got the message, chill-out brain. I wasn’t gonna ask about robot dick._

And that is how the group of four spent their time walking talking about Robophobia… walking towards where Kokichi dreaded to go.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kaede had turned to him… Kokichi supposed it’s because of what he stated his talent to be. He suggested introductions.

Kokichi turned to the one that was the closest to him. Kaito Momota. “I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! Even children adore the Ultimate Astronaut.” A wide grin on his face. Uhm… Kokicho guessed he’s still the same. Kokichi counted that as a blessing.

“Kokichi Oma! I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader, I don’t have a cool one-liner for you though.” Kaito, along with a few others who were listening to the two introductions nod. Saihara, Akamatsu, and Keebo introduced themselves next. Saying the same thing that they had said last time...

They somehow decided upon going left to right with the introductions. Don’t ask Kokichi how, it just happened.

“I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. Please let me know if you require my services.” She bowed and brushed a piece of hair off her face. At least it’s nice to see ‘mom’ again, even after she had called him a cretin. He tried not to let the thoughts of her death enter his mind.

“My name is Korekiyo Shinguji… I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist.” _He always, always did give Kokichi creepy vibes…. Guess those were right._

“Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver.” _No, you aren’t, you silly willy._ Kokichi would talk to her later maybe… nicer then how he did before.

“My name is Rantaro Amami, and… I don’t remember my Ultimate.” Rantaro seemed the same but somehow less… suspicious?

Iruma looked around, a smirk twitching to her face, “And, of course, I’m the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! The one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself— Miu Iruma, ya can't forget it!” _Maybe we will get along this time… Eh, maybe not._

“Ummm… Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta’s talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta wants to become gentlemen! Becoming true gentlemen is Gonta’s goal.” A small shy smile came to Gonta’s face. _There is my dude! … Guess instead of... Ah, I’ll just make sure Miu doesn’t do anything._

Then came Himiko Yumeno, “Prepare to be amazed. Fall to your knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, The Ultimate Mage.” She yawned, “But... I’m officially called the Ultimate Magician.” _...No comment._

“I’m Tenko Chabashira, The Ultimate Aikido Master!” _'Degenerate males’_ echoes faintly in Kokichi’s head.

“Ryoma Hoshi, called the Ultimate Tennis Pro…. no longer exists.” _He’s making me sad- Well, sad is just a word._

“I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. I’m The Ultimate Cosplayer. My favorite Doremon episode is the 53rd, with the cameras and everything!” _Hmm… ‘53’?_ Kokichi isn’t sure why he found the number interesting.

The last to introduce themselves was from Angie Yonaga. “My name is Angie Yonaga! I’m the Ultimate Artist!~ But my success is only thanks to Atua.” Nobody questioned Atua, too busy thinking. New goal, screw everything else: Annoy Yonaga as much as possible. _..._ Though perhaps that isn’t the best idea.

“Now that that’s settled what are we supposed to do?” Asked Kaito, confused. Not that being confused doesn’t make sense in the situation, of course. Kokichi was just thinking…

“Phuhuhuhu, Glad you asked!” _Monokuma… Damn! I forgot he had children… oops._ The black and white bear appeared out of nowhere, his ‘children’ behind him. This didn’t happen last time, did it..? _Interesting_. Kokichi was taking notes on the changes. What caused them? And why was he even here? Was this all some sort of stipid dream that when he would wake up he'd be in hell? 

Kokichi was interrupted from his thoughts by some of the other students, screaming across the gym like maniacs getting haircuts. _Rude._

“What the hell?!” The voice of Miu went off from somewhere behind him.

Kaede spoke up next, “Where are we?” 

“What’s going on?” His own voice added to the mixture.

“AHHHHHH!” That one ~~hurt~~ was the most unpleasant.

“Upupupupupup! Why don’t you tell them, kids!” Then Monokuma disappeared. Strange. It was strange how everyone was now being mostly quiet, strange how his heart was beating too fast. But Kokichi figured he could think about that later.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Monokubs introduced themselves.

“We’re the Monokubs! I am Monotaro. The blue one is Monokid the dumb, Monosuke is the yellow and black bumblebee crap, Monodam the stupid green robot, and Monophanie the gross pink one.” Monotaro, the red one explained.

Then they explained the killing game. Kokichi tuned it out to look around.

He took a deep breath, hearing the shouting become louder, louder, and it hurt his head… so he did what all sane people would do; he joined in. “YEAH, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Kokichi shouted at the top of his lungs. It seemed that that was quite loud as everyone turned to stare at him, and he only shrugged in response.

The bears continued…

Tapping his wrists and thinking, thinking up a plan like the Ultimate Supreme Leader, The Ultimate liar he was. He had to stop himself from laughing out loud so he laughed in his head… This was insane.

Kokichi thought about everyone here. If this was the same as last time (and it looked like it so far besides all the minor changes), then was everyone’s personality the same? Would Kaede kill Rantaro? _No, something about that murder had always seemed off-_ Ah, he won’t think about that. He needs a plan to stop Rantaro from getting murdered… Oh yeah, he should probably find someone.

Perhaps Kokichi would wait in the library. He could wait for Rantaro to enter and move him out of the way… it would stop him from being murdered since Rantaro and Kaede probably wouldn’t listen to him anyway and if he was right (he had a sneaking suspicion you could say) then nobody would really have to die until a real motive came.

And just what was hope anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO  
> smh y’all better hand over those V3 ship 😡 (angry face) 
> 
> Here’s the first chapter! You’ll notice some changes (like the title and notes)
> 
> “Chapter One: It begins with the truth  
> Notes: (and ends with a lie)”
> 
> Is this perhaps foreshadowing? Good question. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I meant to post yesterday. 
> 
> Would you guys like longer chapters? Or just around 1,000 words each time?


	4. Important Notice - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an important notice for my friend's story, I am not insane. This will just be an overview of what has happened and why the story has ended. I understand a lot of people were excited for this story, and I can empathize as I too enjoyed reading and beta reading this series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, my friend is the writer and I am the beta-reader. I have written/added very minor details to this story as well as edited, though in no way did I intend to count myself as another writer of this story. I'm a little unsure how beta-reading and I think my friend was to, so when they requested to add me as a co-creator of this story I didn't think too much of it and just accepted it. I hope that clears my stance that I am not the writer of this series, but the beta-reader and friend of the writer.

It has come to my attention that over the past couple of months, my friend has been having trouble writing in this series. They told me it was when they re-read the chapters and explained how they couldn't quite make sense of it. After writing stories for a long time before I made my own account, I understand that and that they may have lost motivation for this story. They have understandably removed themselves from this series and past series, and moved on from this story. My friend also told me that they would be willing to try and write this again, but I don't want to force them as it's their choice to make whether or not they want to write this and I don't want to force them. So, just like that, this story has ended.

If you remembered their account name, then please do not ask if this series will continue or not or ask if they will try to rewrite it again or not since this may put them under stress. Instead, support them on any future stories/projects they take place in because you like their writing in that story. (Again, I was the beta-reader for this series, not the writer. I'm not sure if the writer would like me to write their name in, but if you happen to remember it please be nice to them.) I will do my best to answer any questions and see if they are willing to answer any questions. (For example, the ending, about certain character relationships, whether or not there would be any specific character appearances.)

Again, this series has ended and I dearly hope you support the writer despite this. And uh, I'm not really sure how to end this so, "Insanity is, doing the same thing over and over again and expecting the same results." A quote by Albert Einstein. My friend started this project, and when I put notice on the problem of why people couldn't read half of the story we had to rewrite it over again with the new edits. Then they wanted to rewrite it again. Then, they read their story, making them probably want to rewrite it again but didn't want to.

I guess in the end, the real insanity was the friends we made along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this the person who made this, have a good day!!


End file.
